Emergency
by I'm-Alice-Cullen
Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock and is saddened by what has happened. One-shot. Song-fic: 'Emergency' by Paramore.
1. Emergency

Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock and is saddened by what has happened.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or 'Emergency' by Paramore.**

****

**

* * *

**

I still can't believe this has happened…this just can't be real. We were supposed to be together forever…

**I think we have an emergency**  
**I think we have an emergency**

Fang kicked me out of the flock, and no one even cared… Iggy, my little pyro. Nudge, my talkative little mutant. Gazzy, my little trooper. Angel, my little baby. Fang…Fang, what have you done?

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong**  
**'Cause I won't stop holding on**

I feel as if someone's watching me. I don't care anymore, it's as if my life has already ended. If it was an Eraser, I wouldn't care. I would let them take me with them without a fight.

**So are you listening?**  
**So are you watching me?**

No matter what will happen, I won't stop trying to stay alive. I'll do it for the flock, no matter what they might think of me now.

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong**  
**'Cause I won't stop holding on**

Nothing seems right now…not even the sounds of the forest.

**This is an emergency**  
**So are you listening?**

The trees around me look different, the leaves, the ground…everything…

**And I can't pretend that I don't see this**

Maybe it was my fault they kicked me out. Maybe I was leading wrong…I just don't get it…

**It's really not your fault**  
**When no one cares to talk about it**  
**To talk about it**

My heart may be broken for good now. I thought it was broken when I had to choose between Ari and Fang, but that was nothing compared to this. Well Fang, I hope you're happy now.

**'Cause I've seen love die way too many times**  
**When it deserved to be alive**  
**I've seen you cry way too many times**  
**When you deserve to be alive, alive**

Flock, if only you could hear what I'm thinking, then maybe you'd take me back in.

**So you give up every chance you get**  
**Just to feel new again**

This just doesn't feel right. Nothing will ever be the same, will it?

**I think we have an emergency**  
**I think we have an emergency**

_Flashback:_

"_Max…" I looked over at Fang to see him looking at me._

_Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I didn't know it could feel so good to kiss someone._

_Too soon, the kiss ended, and I was left out of breath._

_End flashback._

**And you do your best to show me love**  
**But you don't know what love is**

And again, I felt as if someone were watching me. I wish they would just kill me now.

**So are you listening?**  
**So are you watching me?**

Their faces when they kicked me out were expressionless. Their eyes were cold and angry. How I could pretend not to be hurt, I'm not sure.

**And I can't pretend that I don't see this**

_Flashback:_

_I looked over at Fang and saw him looking at me. I quickly looked away, blushing. I looked back over at him and saw some pink in his cheeks. It was cute to see him blush._

_I heard a giggle from my left and remembered Angel could read minds. _Great…

_End flashback._

**It's really not your fault**  
**When no one cares to talk about it**  
**To talk about it**

This didn't seem right. I was never told the flock would break apart. I always believed we'd always be together, not matter what. But maybe I was wrong, maybe this was all a dream and I would wake up any second, in a cave with everyone together around a fire that was long dead.

**'Cause I've seen love die way too many times**  
**When it deserved to be alive**  
**I've seen you cry way too many times**  
**When you deserve to be alive, alive**

But I knew this wasn't a dream. I knew my heart would never fully mend, like I was hoping it would.

**These scars, they will not fade away**

I always kept quiet about me liking Fang, maybe that was the wrong thing to do.

**No one cares to talk about it, talk about it**

Maybe I was dead…now I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I looked up at the trees and blackness overtook me, dragging me into unconsciousness.

**'Cause I've seen love die way too many times**  
**When it deserved to be alive**  
**I've seen you cry way too many times**  
**When you deserve to be alive, alive**

I woke up and saw the white ceiling, and heard the beeping of a heart monitor…


	2. New Places

**Hey guys! I told you I would make this into a story! Sorry it took me so long to write it! I've been working on another story, but here is chapter 2!**

****

**

* * *

**

_I woke up and saw the white ceiling, and heard the beeping of a heart monitor…_

I looked around the room and realized I wasn't in the School, I was in a hospital. Maybe someone, a hiker possibly, had been watching me and saw me go into unconsciousness. And then I guess they took me here.

The door opens and a nurse walks in. She looks at the machines hooked up to me and writes something on her clipboard. She looks up at me and realizes I'm awake.

"Oh, hello." The nurse says. "I'm Nurse Schultz. What's your name?"

Deciding not to go with a fake name, I say, "Max Ride."

"Is that short for 'Maxine'?" Nurse Schultz asks.

"No, it's just Max." I tell her.

"Okay, how old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Do you remember what happened to you before you woke up here?"

"Not really. I remember walking in a forest, but that's about it."

"Okay, thanks Max. I'll go get a doctor to come and check you out and make sure you're okay. I'll also send Mr. Ellis in, the man that found you. He seemed really worried." Nurse Schultz says, leaving.

"Okay." I say.

I look up at the white ceiling, wondering who Mr. Ellis is. Wondering if he works for the School or Itex in any way.

I minute later, a man, who seems to be in his thirties, walks into the room. I look over at him and realize he seems nice.

"Hello." The man says. "I'm Mr. Ellis. I found you out in the woods while I was walking. What's your name?"

"My name is Max. It's nice to meet you." I say, deciding to be nice.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mr. Ellis says, smiling. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling fine." I say, looking out the window.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Oh, okay. You seem older."

"I get that a lot." I say, looking back at Mr. Ellis.

Looking at Mr. Ellis, it seems that he is concerned, like he really wants to help me out. Kind of like Anne and Jeb, but different.

The door opens again, and a doctor walks into the room.

"Hello Max. I'm Dr. Andrews. How are you feeling?" asks Dr. Andrews.

"I'm feeling fine."

"Okay, that's good."

* * *

10 minutes later, Dr. Andrews declares that I'm good enough to go home. That's when I realize that no one asked about my wings or anything.

Mr. Ellis takes me to his house where he, his wife Anna, and his 3 children live. The 3 children were actually kind of funny to watch. There was Daniel, 13, Ariel, 10, and Christian, 8. They argued a lot, but most of the time, they got along.

The house Mr. Ellis owned was huge. It was 2 stories tall and had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and a huge backyard with a trampoline and a swimming pool and a basketball court. Of course it's not as big as Anne's house, but it's still pretty big.

Mr. Ellis told his son, Daniel, to take me to the guest bedroom where I would be staying for as long as I needed. When I was left alone there, I felt my back for my wings, but they weren't there. That's when I began to worry. I wasn't sure if someone had cut off my wings or what.

There was a tall mirror leaning against the opposite wall of the bed. I took off my shirt and looked at my back in the mirror. There were no scars or anything. It was as if I had never had wings at all. That's when I started to panic. Maybe everything was a dream, the flock, Jeb, Anne, Erasers, my wings…

I felt in my pocket for a piece of paper that would have Jeb's number if this all wasn't a dream. I found a piece of paper and it definitely had Jeb's number on it.

I put my shirt back on and went downstairs and found Mr. Ellis.

"Hello Max." Mr. Ellis said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Do you have a phone I could use?"

"Yes, there's one right over there on the kitchen counter." Mr. Ellis said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said, walking over to the phone and picking it up.

I dialed Jeb's number and it rang 4 times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeb. It's Max." I said.

"Oh, hello Max. Are you okay?" Jeb said.

"Yeah, I fine. I have a question though." I said, walking back up to my room.

"What's your question?"

As soon as I had closed the door to my room, I sat down on my bed and asked, "What happened to my wings?"

* * *

After my phone call with Jeb, I went back downstairs and put the phone back on the kitchen counter. I walked into the living room and saw that the boys in the house were watching football. _Guess boys have to have their football, _I think to myself.

Walking back up to my room, I notice a picture in the hallway.

Mr. Ellis, Anna, Daniel, Ariel, and Christian were there, but so was another, older girl. She seemed to be about a year older than Daniel, maybe 14 in this picture. What was weird was that she reminded me of myself. The way she stared fixedly at the camera, as if she was trying to destroy it with her eyes. The way she held herself up, with her arms crossed, also reminded me of myself. Her hair was the same color as mine and about the same length as mine.

That's when I figured out why Mr. Ellis wanted to take me in until I was better. I must have reminded him of a daughter he'd lost.


	3. Author Note

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I know you all hate author notes, but I thought I'd give you an explanation of why I haven't updated in a while…or at least an excuse. I've been failing math and biology and I had to get it up by Friday or I wouldn't be able to go on the band trip or the choir trip…so… And plus I just haven't thought about writing.**

**If I haven't updated in a while, you can send me a message or review on my story and tell me to update and I'll update sooner!**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas on what to do in my story, that'd be great! Thanks!**


	4. Another Author's Note

**I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am a HUGE procrastinator (or at least I think I am) and I am kinda having a writer's block on my story right now! I meant to update earlier! And now it's spring break and I am yet again procrastinating…I'm sorry! I will try to update by Friday, but if I don't, you can yell at me and/or flame me and/or beat me up through the computer. I'm trying to do better at writing my chapters! Hopefully this writer's block will go away soon! Luv ya guys! 3**


	5. Last Author's Note Hopefully

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in over a year, gosh! But I reread my story after Metal Flowers reviewed this story and I am going to try to write another chapter! You know, as long as facebook and youtube don't distract me. Someone needs to destroy them so I don't skip doing homework and things such as this. Okay, so if anyone has any other ideas for this story, they'd be greatly appreciated! I'll try to get the story done by Friday or Saturday!**

**- Alice**


End file.
